uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
Songbird
Songbird is the codename used by Melissa Joan Gold. A former member of the Masters of Evil, she has since reformed and joined the Avengers. Background Overview *Melissa Joan Gold, a child, ran away from a home that included an alcoholic father and a criminal mother. *She adopts the identity of "Mimi". *As a petty thief, she was imprisoned and met Poundcakes, a member of the all-female wrestling team the Grapplers. She was invited to join, trained, and took on the persona of Screaming Mimi. *The team did dirty work for Roxxon Oil. *The company paid for enhancements to the team; Mimi received a voice apparatus that granted her sonic screams and vocal suggestion abilities. *The group was captured breaking into Project Pegasus and imprisoned in the Ryker's Island facility. *When paroled, the team continued committing crimes until Titania and Letha were killed; the team broke up. *Mimi was contacted by Baron Zemo and joined his Masters of Evil. *She began a relationship with another member of the Masters of Evil. *Said individual died in a gunfight. Mimi screamed in grief for so long she burned out her power. *Zemo nursed her back to health and contacted the Fixer, who provided implants in her neck and a harness that allowed her to manifest solid sound constructs. *Baron Zemo forms the Thunderbolts, a group of his Masters posing as heroes. Mimi reverts to calling herself Melissa and takes on the identity of Songbird. *Melissa started a relationship with a fellow Thunderbolt. *The Thunderbolts turn against Baron Zemo at the culmination of his plan, finding they enjoyed the life of superheroes much more than the life of villains. *The "traitor" Thunderbolts side with the Justice League and defeat Baron Zemo. *The Thunderbolts break up, seeing what they can make of their lives, now that most of them have gone straight. *Songbird is invited into the Justice League, seeing as how she has truly turned over a new leaf. Personality Melissa Gold is strongly independent, intelligent and a capable woman. After becoming what others wanted her to be, she has broken away and decided to be something else - a heroine. She is more confident in this role than she has ever been doing anything else; so much so that she took leadership of her fellow Thunderbolts when they rebelled against Baron Zemo. She believes strongly in offering supervillains a chance at redeeming themselves, as she herself received a similar chance and similar trust. Songbird is confident that nobody is all bad, believing it is circumstance that shapes much of what an individual is, and therefore the proper circumstances can bring out the best in others. She dislikes being perceived as incapable of weak and thusly is always pushing herself harder, to prove she is a capable person. Powers Overview *Flight: Songbird can create a pair of solid sound wings to enable her to fly. *Solid Sound Constructs: Songbird can create constructs main from solid sound. These can be shaped into anything her imagination can come up with, such as pincers, hammers, and the like. She's also able to fire blasts of solid sound. *Suggestion: A remanent of her old Screaming Mimi powers, Songbird can occasionally "nudge" someone sub-vocally in order to get them to do what she'd like, or agree with her. She currently has no control over this power. Details Skills Overview *Streetwise: As a child, Songbird ran away and learned to live and survive on the streets. *Acting/Athletics/Acrobatics/Intimidation/Melee Combat: Songbird has spent a portion of her adult life as a member of a female wrestling team, the Grapplers. While wrestling requires individuals to be athletic, she was also the most nimble. She also learned how to act in character (as "Screaming Mimi") and learned wrestling moves. As her persona was hard-edged and didn't take anything from anyone she and the other Grapplers were known for intimidating attitude. *Aerial Combat/Leadership/Weaponry: As a member of Baron Zemo's "fake superheroes" group the Thunderbolts, Songbird learned how to be an effect leader and mastered her new powers which allowed her to create solid sound constructs, including wings to allow her to fly, and weapons to allow her to fight. Details Boons Overview *Attractive: Songbird is a well built, attractive woman. *Contacts: Songbird remains in contact with the others in the Thunderbolts that betrayed Baron Zemo. *Costume Tech: A harness built into her costume interacts with the tech implanted in her vocal chords to create sound constructs. *Justice League Membership: Songbird joined the Justice League after the Thunderbolts disbanded after the defeat of Baron Zemo. *Pardon: Songbird received a pardon for the crimes she committed as Screaming Mimi. Details Flaws Overview *Enemies: Songbird has developed numerous enemies, including Baron Zemo and his Masters of Evil and those Thunderbolts that sided with Zemo. *Former Supervillain: Songbird used to operate as a supervillain known as Screaming Mimi before she became Songbird; her ID as Screaming Mimi isn't exactly a secret, since she was tried and convicted for crimes. *Equipment Dependent: Songbird is dependent on the harness and vocal chord implants to create her sound constructs; if they're damaged, she cannot use this power. *Public ID: Her identity as Melissa Gold is public knowledge, as she was arrested and tried for crimes while she was Screaming Mimi. Even as Songbird she does not wear a mask, knowing it is already known who she is. *Redemption: Songbird has a tendency in believing that any supervillain can be redeemed, so long as they're given a chance and they want to - after all, she redeemed herself. *Unique Appearance: Songbird's hair colouration - pink and white - is rather unique and a good identifier. Details Soundtrack Songbird: Mistress of Sound Main Theme / Scream Rooftops by Lostprophets Hurt Going Under by Evanescence Hope Brand New Day by Ryan Star Logs Category:Taken Feature Character